1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage electrical packaging box structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high voltage electrical packaging box structure with improved workability, such as ease of maintenance.
2. Description of Related Art
A high voltage electrical packaging box in which electronic parts, such as a battery and a control device for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles are accommodated may have a case member having an opening portion in which the electronic parts are placed, and a cover member detachably attached to the case member so as to cover the opening portion of the case member. In such a high voltage electrical packaging box, in general, the opening portion of the case member is covered by the cover member which is attached to the case member, and the cover member is detached from the case member when it is necessary to perform some sort of work on the electronic parts, such as maintenance.
The inventors of the present invention considered, in order to efficiently place the above-mentioned high voltage electrical packaging box in a vehicle, to place the high voltage electrical packaging box along a backrest of the rear seat. It is necessary, in order to place the high voltage electrical packaging box in the above-mentioned manner, to place the case member in an inclined state with respect to the horizontal plane so that the opening portion thereof faces the rear seat. It is also necessary to attach the cover member so as to cover the opening portion, and to place the back of the rear seat in front of the cover member. When it becomes necessary to perform some work on the electronic parts accommodated in the case member, the back of the rear seat and subsequently the cover member are removed, and the work is performed on the electronic parts in the case member through the opening portion thereof.
However, if the case member is placed so that the opening portion thereof is inclined with respect to the horizontal plane, a worker must carry out attaching and detaching operations, such as screwing and unscrewing operations, for the cover member while supporting the weight of the cover member when the cover member is attached and detached to/from the case member. Accordingly, problems, such as reduced workability, are expected to arise. That is, if the worker does not support the weight of the cover member during the operation of removing the cover member from the case member, there is the possibility that the cover member may be dropped and damaged. Also, if the worker does not support the weight of the cover member when the cover member is attached to the case member, the position of the fixing portions may shift with respect to each other, and the cover member cannot be attached to the case member using screws, for instance.